Come wake me up
by kittyrose25
Summary: Character death! One year after Alan's death, Eric is dealing with the fact that he couldn't save Alan. All he asks is to wake up... First fanatic uploaded here, so I want sure about the categories to put it in, sorry!


_Come wake me up_

_~I can usually drink you right off of my mind, but I miss you tonight~_

"Damn it, empty again." Eric said, turning the bottle of whiskey upside down. He got up and stumbled, because he was drunk and because the house was a mess, to the kitched to look for another bottle.

_~I can usually push you right out of my heart, but I'm to tired to fight~_

He rubs his eyes, looking for that magic bottle that will take away the pain, at least a little. The magic solution to keep the memories at bay.

_~Yeah the whole thing begins and I let you sink into my veins~_

He stumbles back to the couch, falling onto it, and opens another bottle of dispare, staring at the picture on the coffee table.

_~And I feel the pain like it's new. Everything that we were, everything thing that you said~_

He glares at the happy faces, and takes a long swig of his drink. "Stupid fools." He mutters, taking another swig, as he remembers what they said right before the picture.

**"Forever, right Eric?"**

**"Forever."**

"Theres no such thing."

_~Everything that I did and that I couldnt do~_

**"Eric! Stop! Why do you keep sinning?"**

"To save you, you moron. And I couldnt even do that right. Dammit."

_~Plays through tonight~_

"Shit." he mutters, trying to will away the tears springing to his eyes. "Why him? He didnt deserve it. Why not me? Lord knows he was better then me. It should have been me."

_~Tonight your memory, burns like a fire. With every one it grows higher and higher~_

**"No!" **

**"Alan? Alan!"**

_~And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love~_

Eric tangled his hands in his hair, braids long forgotten, and started to softly sob. "Why couldnt I do it? Why couldnt I save you? Why did you go? Why, after I finally learned what love was? When my life was starting to lighten?"

_~I'll just sit in these flames, and pray that you come back. Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming~_

Eric looked down, trying to clear his eyes, and saw his now empty bottle. Suddenly angry, he picked it up and threw it at the old TV set, sending glass everywhere.

_~Come wake me up~_

"Shit, that was my last bottle."

_~Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget~_

He stalked past the now broken TV and grabbed his coat, slamming the door and causing another picture to fall and shatter.

_~Now I'm all out of idea's and baby I'm down to my last cigarette~_

His breath fogged in front of him, reminding him of the smoke he so despratly desires. Searching through the pockets, he finds one old, bent cig. "God dammit!" He huffed as he tried to light it, heading to his now favorite store.

_~Yeah you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams. While I'm sitting here crying and trying to see~_

It didn't matter where he went though, the memories followed, images of the past flickering around him, like a cinamatic record. He counted himself lucky no one was around to see him lose it.

**"No need for more tears, Eric sempi."** A voice whispered next to his ear.

_~Yeah wherever you are baby I'm sure you moved on and arent thinking twice about me. And you. Tonight~_

Eric whirled around. "Alan!" But he was alone. "Of course he's not there, you moron. You fucked up and now he's gone. Forever. And you're alone again."

_~Tonight your memory, burns like a fire. With every one it grows higher and higher~_

Snow started to fall gently from the sky, and with the dim lighting all around him, it took on a purple hue. The ghost of an old smile crossed his face, and he reacted as he always would when he saw small, purple flowers. "Alan, look. Erica's!"

_~And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love. I'll just sit in these flames, and pray that you come back~_

Eric turned, expecting Alan's delighted gasp, but not even a ghost was there.

_~Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming~_

With a strangled scream, Eric clenched his eyes shut, clamped his hands over his ears and started running, letting his feet carry him where they may.

_~I know that your moving on~_

"Alan!"

_~I know I should give you up~_

**"Eric."**

_~But I keep hoping that you'll trip and fall back in love~_

With a sudden start, he opened his eyes and realized where he was. With shaking hands, he pushed open the cemetary gates.

_~Time's not healing anything~_

Slowly he started walking, picking up speed till he was running again.

_~Baby this pain, is worse then it every was~_

Panting heavily, one hand over his heart, he dropped to his knees at Alan's grave. "Alan..." With a shaky breath he reached out and traced the name on the tombstone, whispering

"_I know that you can't hear me but baby I need you to save me tonight."_

Deep sobs shook his body more then the cold every could and he layed on the snow that blanketed his beloved Alan's grave.

_~Tonight your memory, burns like a fire. With every one it grows higher and higher. And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love~_

He pounded his fists against the ground, screaming, yelling, curseing the world for doing this to him, And, through it all, chanting "Alan"

_~I just sit in these flames, and pray that you come back. close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming~_

Letting his eyes fall closed, he curled up into a small ball, the name of his lost lover on his lips.

_~Come wake me up~_

_ ~X~_

"Eric. Hey, Eric, wake up."

Eric rolled over, throwing the hand off his shoulder. "5 more minutes Al." he mumbled. Then, realizing what he said, he jolted awake. Sunshine surrounded him and, instead of snow, small purple flowers blanketed the ground. He spun and saw his love, smiling his sweet smile at him.

"Alan!" He threw his arms around the small brunette, practicaly tackling him, sending them both onto the arms found their way around his neck, and he breathed in the scent of his long gone lover.

"Hi Eric." whispered the voice he loved.

"Alan! Oh Al, how? How are you here? And where is here?

Alan shook his head. "Don't think to hard Eric, you might hurt yourself. I'll explain later, ok? We're together now. Isn't that enough?"

Eric smiled. "Yeah. For now."

_~Come wake, me up~_

_ ~X~_

The next morning, Undertaker found the body. He determained it was an accidental suicide, freezing to death in the night. Four days later, William, Ronald, Grell and Undertaker stood around a freashly covered grave. Ronald had tried hard to stay strong, but finally broke, and was clinging to William, sobbing into his chest. Grell was wrapped around Undertaker, softly crying into his shoulder. Will had one arm tight around Ron, the other hand clinging to his Sempi's in a white knuckled grip. Undertaker was the most compossed, his arm wrapped around Grell and holding Will's hand back. Together, they all slowly walked away from the grave.

_ Eric Slingby Alan Humphries_

_ April 1815-March 1890 May 1810-March 1889_

_ Together forever_


End file.
